Inuyasha: Stuck in Tyoko
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: When Kagome is forced to stay away from the Fedual Era for half a year and Inuyasha and friends are unable to get very many jewel shards, will Inuyasha have to reveal himself to Kagome's relatives and friends? I've only seen the first season and 1 through
1. Going Home

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_**

_Note to Viewers: I do not know if Kagome has cousins in the U.S. and their names are what i put them as-but I chose them and I do not know Kagome's friends' names so i chose some for the next chapter..._

* * *

Chapter One: Going Home

Kagome stepped out of the Bone Eater's Well,. a sluky look displayed on her face. She was wearing her scholl uniform with a light backpack with a few bits of food and a first aid kit on her back. She did not have her bike or her clothes. 'Should I just come out with it and tel him?' she wondered sadly.

Inuyasha would be furious when she told him the bad news, and Kagome wasn't sure she could stand his anger. He would be mad at her when she culdn't come back to the fedual era to him or would he? Of course he would! Just not sad...

Kagome's cousins who had moved to America seven years ago, were coming to visit and stay at Kagome's place for half a year. There would be no more vanishing into the well until they left...

"Kagome? Where have you been off to?" came an angry voice.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there, his amber eyes pinned on her. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were behind him. "Inuyasha, I need to talk to you." Kagome informed him.

"About what?" he demanded.

"Shippo, Miroku, Sango will you please leave us for the moment?" Kagome asked.

Shippo cast her a confused look, Sango, a worried look, and Miroku, a look of confusion liek Shippo. When they vanished into the trees, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and whispered, "I'm leaving here."

"What do you mean you're leaving! I need you to collect the shards!" Inyuyasha snapped.

Kagome's troubled look deepened, "I knew you would say that. You have no feelings for me and I am just your puppet for the shards. Inuyasha, I have to leave because-"

Kagome was caught off my Inuyasha's cutin, "You're not my puppet and I do have feelings for you!"

Kagome looked away, "That's not what I see in you. I know that you only have feelings for me because of Kikyo. It's because I look like that-that stinking witch!"

Inuyasha's face suddenly darkened, "Kikyo is not a witch Kagome!"

"How would you know! You hate me, but love her! I can tell, you see her in me! That's the feelings you claim to have!" Kagome bursts into tears.

"Wha-No stop! Don't cry!" Inuyasha tried to calm her.

Kagome cast him a sorrowful look and spat, "I'm leaving Inuyasha! You have to collect the jewel shards by yourself! I'm not coming back!" Tears streamed down her face, how could she treat him like this on their last meeting for six whole months and maybe more?

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed, gripping her arm. Kagome gasped in surprise as he drew her into a tight hug. Then he gently pulled her back, "Good-bye, if you must..."

Kagome's eyes filled with more tears as she nodded, unable to speak, she turned around and headed back to the well, her anger was demolished. Kagome thought she would never know if Inuyasha had feeling for her or not.

Kagome jumped down the well hesitantly, not wanting to leave, but her cousins would be arriving soon, very soon... Just as she was about to leap off, Kagome stopped herself. She turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her, his eyes saddened. Kagome said nothing as she laid her backpack on the ground and then leapt, her throat choked.

When Kagome reached the other side, she climbed up the well and stepped out of the wellhouse. She went inside, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kagome!" came a loud, excited voice. Kagome turned to see her cousins, Roan and Kinye. Kinye had long brown hair and blue eyes, Roan, he had short black hair with brown eyes.

"H-hey." Kagome managed as her cousins hugged her.

"Whats wrong?" Kinye asked, noticing Kagome's tears still on her face.

"Hm? Oh nothing!" Kagome said, 'Be yourself!' she warned herself mentally.

"She left..." Inuyasha muttered.

"What did you do Inuyasha!" Shippo acussed.

"I...don't know." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Are yo okay? Inuyasha, are you crying?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed, his anger roared as he looked at Miroku, "No I'm not crying! Does it look like it to you?" Inuyasha snarled, slamming his fist into a tree, making it fall to the ground, its truck splittering.

"N-No! Of course not! My mistake..." Miroku said, holding uo his hands with a freaked look on his face.

"Good!"

"Kagome, care to show us around?" Kinye asked.

Kagome cast them a look and nodded, and tried her best to smile. "Sure."

"Great!" Roan said, his face smiling.

"Kagome...what's that around your neck?" Kinye suddenly asked, pointing to the chain that held the small piece of the Shikion no Tama. Kagome had shadered it with an arrow when she had first fallen through the well and now she was the one whp purfied the jewel shards as they collected them once more.

Kagome picked up the piece of jewel she had, "Oh...um...it's nothing." she lied.

"Suuuurrrrreeeee!" Roan teased, "So what is it?"

"Its the-" Sota suddenly appeared but then put his hand over his mouth and then said, after glancing at kagome, "None of my bussiness."

"What was your brother trying to say?" Kinye asked.

"Oh, its just something my...boyfirned gave me. He has the other piece." Kagome lied again.

"Oh! Who is it?" Kinye asked.

"No one." Kagome said, know that Inuyasha had no where near even a shard of the jewel, because she had a bottle containing the rest in her room. It was Naraku who had a lot of them and they ahd to get them from him-fast.

"Girls..." Roan muttered. "hey, I'm going to go talk with Sota."

"You do that!" Kinye called after him. "So are you going to show me arond or what?"

Kagome nodded, hiding the jewel and said, "Follow me."

Inuyasha shot past Sango as he rushed the demon in front of him. He had gone in search of something to take his rage and sorrow out on, and what would happen but to come across a demon? Grinning he snarled, "You'll wish you never had ever seen me!"

Inuyasha launched himself into the air and came pelting down, yelling, "Demon slasher soul stealer!" his claws raked cross the demon's head, its snake like body desingrating.

"Very good...now can you handle this?" came a hauntingly fimilar voice.

Inuyasha spun around in mid-air, his air flying in his face, eyes flashing, he saw his archenemy stanind in the trees. "Naraku..." he breathed, his eyes slits. "You killed Kikyo, now you will pay!"

* * *

The next chapter is about-I'm not gong to tell you-only the Title: Chapter 2: The Shinkion No Tama

I do not know if that is how you spell it, so please forgive my misspelling


	2. The Shikion No Tama

Chapter Two: The Shikion No Tama 

"Hey Kagome!" came one of her friend's voice. Kagome and Kinye turned around to see racing towards them.

"Hey." Kagome said unthucasticaily.

"Who's that?" Yuka asked.

"Kinye, she's my cousin." Kagome said, acting like herself the best way she could.

"Hello, Kinye." Yuka greeted.

"Hello...um-"

"Its Yuka."

"Oh hey Yuka! Kagome's showing my around, its been seven years since I've been here, I don't remember much."

"Oh, well now we can both show you around, right Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Sure." Kagome said, smiling. "Where's Eri and Ayume?"

"Somewhere back there, come, we've been wanting to talk to you." Yuka instructed.

"Oh, okay." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha snarled, drawing Tensiega, "Naraku, DIE!" he snarled, swinging Tensiega, "Wind Scar!"

A blast of yellow light swep over his foe, clearing away trees and grass, leaving deep slashes in the ground. "Think that will kill me?" Naraku laughed from over head. Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku perfectly balanced on a very thin branch in a tree.

"Its enough!" Inuyasha spat, "Die Naraku!" he uppercutted the tree, but yet again, Naraku had moved.

"Try killing this!" Naraku grinned, "For I am not your target!" Suddenly a huge demon came out of the trees, it eyes deep red and claws reachng at least five feet. It had a long snout with dripping fangs. It looked like a cat demon, but it was too big for that. Inuyasha knew it had shards in it, but he didn't know where. He looked back up at Naraku and his face twisted into a snarl as he saw that Naraku had disappeared.

Inuyasha turned back to the creature and yelled, "Wind Scar!" the blast of yellow light erpted from the Tensiega, demolishing that big cat.

"That was too easy Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice called.

"No duh you dang monk!" Inuyasha snarled.

Suddenly the big cat appeared in front of Inuyasha, as if it had been invisble. Its fangs were dripping as it caught Inuyasha in its claws. He fliched in pain as the claws dug into him, but he stabbed the Tenseiga into the demon cat's foot, cutting off a toe. Suddenly the cat shrunk, turning into a midnight black demon cat like Kirara. Inuyasha sheathed the Tenseiga and yelled, "Demon be gone!"

With that he swiped his claws over the little cat and cut through it, ripping through its side and head. It didn't vanish, but it could no longer move because of blood loss. Inuyasha was about to kill it when he spotted a gleaming something on the ground next to the big cat. He bent closer and saw that it was five jewel shards. He gasped as he gathered them up. Naraku had sacrifcied these and Inuyasha had earned them!

"Wait, Inuyasha, don't kill the cat!" came Sango's voice. She sounded tired.

Inuyasha turned around with a puzzeled look on his face, "Whay not?" he complained.

"Because that's my brother's demon cat that my dad gave him!" Sango gasped, picking up the small black cat.

"Your brother's? But I thought Naraku held your brother captive! How can that be his demon cat?"

"Because, Naraku must have asked him if he had any so Naraku took his demon cat, in hopes that it would kill you using shards-by the way, how many were there?"

"Five."

"Five? This demon cat was too weak for that."

"I'll say!" Inuyasha growled, "He thought it would kill m-" Inuyasha was about to stand up, but he toppled over. He gasped as he clutched his stomach. Inuyasha rolled over and withdrew his hands and saw they were covered in blood. "That-"

"Inuaysha!" Sango gasped, "You're hurt!"

"No duh!" Inuyasha snapped, trying to stand, but found he was unable.

"No I mean in the exact spots that the demon cat is!" Sango said. "Naraku must have done something to it. When you hurt the demon cat, you hurt yourself!"

"Ya think?" Inuyasha snapped, "Now help me stand up!"

Kagome was shoved over to where her friends were waiting, looking at her with looks of confusion. "Alright, Kagome! We have questions and we want answers!" Yuka said.

"What?" Kagome asked, her face expressionless.

"Why did you turn down Hojo?" Yuka asked quickly.

"What do you-Oh." Kagome said suddenly, remembering how the other day, Hojo had asked her out-again. "Um..."

"We know you like someone else-who is it, Kagome!" Eri rushed her.

Kagome wouldn't answer that, there was no way she could. She would tell no one about Inuyasha and her going to fedual Japan. That was all in the past anyway, besides, even if Inuyasha had hugged her, did that really mean anything? She doughted it. All he ever cared about was Kikyo, right?

"Kagome?" came Ayume's voice, snapping her back to earth. "Are you going to answer?"

Kagome glanced to Kinye, who was standing by, grinning. Kagome shot her a glare, knowing Kinye was laughing. Kagome sighed, "I don't like anyone else, and even if I had liked him, he wouldn't like me back. He's picky and has a bad tempor!" she growled.

"Who is it?" Eri pressed.

"No one you would know." Kagome grumbled, clenching her fists. She was deteremined not to make herself angry at herself.Here she was, lying to herself and friends, how nice! Her life was turned upside down the minute her cousins had come...Well actually it was when she had fell in the well, but that was a long time ago.

"So? We'd still like to get a name!" Yuka said.

"And if you don't like anyone, why turn down Hojo? Is it because of your sicknesses?" Ayume asked suddenly.

Kagome sighed with relief, finally a way to escape! "Yes.." she lied.

"Well then, you seem to get over them some times, why not go out with him when you feel better?" Eri asked.

Kagome groaned inwardly, now she was facing a new problem! "Okay! I came here to show Kinye around Tyoko, and that's what I plan to do!" she snapped.

"Okay, questions later I guess." Eri said quietly.

"Yeah, so now we can all show Kinye around!" Yuka piped up.

"Picky aren't we?" Sango growled, helping Inuyasha to his feet.

Inuyasha then brushed Sango away and glared off to the place where naraku had been. He muttered something the other's couldn't hear and then glanced over to where the well was. And Kagome's backpack. Why had she left it here? he wondered, ignoring the pain as he thought of Kagome.

His eyes hardened, he hadn't wanted her to leave, but seeing how stubborn he was, he wasn't going to admit he loved Kagome. Suddenly he blinked in horror. Kagome had taken the jewel shards they had had with her! He had to get them back, that was the only way he could become a full demon! Or did really want to become a full demon now?

The Shikion No Tama was the jewel that was the soul of a great warrior. She was the most powerful demon slayer that had ever exsisted, but the jewel had become tainted and power ran through the jewel, able to increase a demon's power immensly. That was what Inuyasha wanted. Now he was having doughts!


	3. Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Inuyasha

Kagome strayed through Tyoko until they came to a small resturant. She felt hungry and asked the others if they were and all said, "Yes!" in a chattery voice. So all five of them went into the resturant-which was a Wendy's-and ordered soemthing.

Kagome got a hamburger with everything on it and some noodles that was served there as most Japan resturants had. Kinye ordered a hamburger with cheese and fries. The others got the same-lots and lots of noodles with some chicken.

As they sat down to eat, they began to chat somemore, this time Kinye was included. "Now," Eri started, "tell us who he is."

"And since you seem perfectly okay now, tell Hojo yes next time you see him!" Yuka urged.

Kagome looked up and swallowed her bite of hamburger and stated, "I'm not saying and I just can't go on a date with Hojo-yet."

"Yet? Then when?" Kinye asked.

Kagome glanced at Kinye and answered, "I don't know, but not now!"

"Come on, Kagome! Tell him yes next time he asks you to go somewhere!" Ayume begged.

"I might..." Kagome said, but her mind was still hooked on Inuyasha. Would he be mad at her for takin the jewel? Most likely. That was when it hit her full in the face. Inuyasha might just come looking for her! and he could find her too. This was not good!

Inuyasha spun around to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "I have to go find Kagome!" he growled.

"Why? She won't come back..." Shippo whined.

"She will if I make her!" Inuyasha snapped.

"And what if she doesn't want to come back?" Miroku stated.

"Of course she does!" Inuyasha argued.

"Not after the way she spoke to you last time! She seems to believe you see her as Kikyo and no one else." Sango snarled.

"Wha-Hey! How do you know that?" Inuyasha suddenly asked with anger.

"We listened." Miroku replied calmlu.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha's face had turned hard as he stared at Miroku with hatred.

"Inuyasha! Don't you attack Miroku!" Sango suddenly snapped.

"As if, why waste my strength on such a little pest?" Inuyasha sighed.

"You need to rest! There must have been a reason why Kagome left her pack, lets see what she left." Shippo said, and within the second, he popped up by kagome's backpack and began to dig through it. "Hey! She left us some food and her first aid kit thing!" Shippo grinned, withdrawing a small box full of medical supplies.

"Finally! Something to take care of Inuyasha's wounds!" Sango breathed.

"I'm not letting you touch me with that stuff!" Inuyasha growled.

"Then put it on yourself, you stubborn mule!" Shippo growled.

"You!" Inuyasha suddenly growled. "You get back here!"

Shippo grinned his mischeivous grin and threw the medical supplies at Inuyasha, but the half-demon caught them and glared at Shippo. Shippo hopped over the well, trying to keep out of Inuyasha's reach. Inuyasha reached for him, but his foot caught on the side of the well, opposite side of Shippo and he fell-witht he five jewel shards still in his hand.

"Um...I have to go." Kagome said, shoving herself to her feet and racing out of the resturant and towards the famliy shrine. She had to seal up that well somehow! No one could meet Inuyasha right now, no one!

As she raced home, she heard her friends and Kinye calling after her, "Kagome! Wait!" Kagome didn't listen though.

When she reached the shrine, and began to climb up the stairs, panting from her long run. She raced across the yard, despite her aching legs and flung open the doors that led to the old well. She stepped inside and looked for the hammer and nails that Grandpa had left somewhere in there a few nights ago...Where were they.

"Hello Kagome." came an oddly fimilar voice.

Kagome looked around in the dark, "Inuyasha..." she breathed.

Though she couldn't see him in the darkness of the wellhouse, she knew he was there. "Why are you here?" she suddenly snapped.

"For you...and the jewel." Inuuyasha replied simply, moving fromt he shadows.

:"Get out, Inuyasha! No one can see you! I have famliy over, that's why I left, I can't come back! You _have _to go back though! If Kinye or Roan saw you, I'd be in a lot of trouble and so would you!"

"Well I'm not leaving Kagome!" Inuyasha answered back.

"But you can't stay here..." Kagome's voice had lowered. She was glad, angry, and sad. Inuyasha was with her, but he couldn't stay and she couldn't go. He had come after she had told him not to, and all he wanted was the jewel and her so he could get the rest of the jewl shards. "Besides, you don't need me for anything, _but_ the jewel!" she accussed.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, "You know that isn't true..."

Despite the truth in Inuyasha's voice, Kagome couldn't help it, "Yes it is!"

Inuyasha shook his head and moved towards her. "Kagome, I came here to say that I don't see you as Kikyo, I see you as Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, her feelings thrown away and into confusion. She knew Inuyasha couldn't stay, buthe wouldn't leave, what should she do? Suddenly Inuyasha grasped her arm and looked her deep in the eyes. "Kagome, if you truly can't ever come back, then I have to tell you soemthing. Something important."

"What?"

"I love you." Inuyasha said and then pulled Kagome into a kiss. Through her shock, Kagome found herself unable to pull away, she was frozen. Had she heard right? Did Inuyasha really love her?

When Inuyasha pulled away, his eyes were sad. Kagome looked deeper into his eyes and saw great pain. Just as he stepped back, he grimnaced as if he was in pain. Kagome moved forward, "Waht's wrong?" she asked.

"Nohing." Inuyasha replied.

"Nothing? Well there's something wrong, are you hurt?" Kagome demanded.

"A little." Inuyasha said.

"Where? Why?

"My stomach, Naraku's little puppet." Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku? What has he done this time?" Kagome asked.

"KAGOME!" came her friends' voices.

"Oh no!" Kagome breathed. "Here put this on!" Kagome said, grabbing a hat she always kept in the wellhouse so she wouldn't lose it if Inuyasha ever happened to appear. Inuyasha blinked as the hat was shoved on his head, but didn't try to pull it off.

"Kagome? Is this who you wouldn't tell us about?..." came Eri's stunned voice.

"Um..." was all Kagome could say.


	4. Discovered

Chapter 4: Discovered

"Who is he, and why is he wearing those strange clothes?" Kinye asked.

"Strange?" Inuyasha sneered, "Look at your own clothes!"

Everyone except Kagome cast Inuyasha strange looks, their eyes full of wonder and offfenidance. "Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, "I told you not to say all of that stuff!"

"What stuff? Defending myself and my rights you mean?" Inuyasha argued.

"Stop fighting, you two! Clearly this _boy_ is the one Kagome was saying she hated so much." Ayume said, her eyes thoughtful.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "You hate me?" he said, his voice turning into a slow anger.

Kagome looked taken aback and said, "No!"

"Then if you like him, why didn't you just tell us you'd go out with Hojo?" Eri questioned.

Inuyasha suddenly looked furious, "Kagome, I have to talk to you," he glanced at the others, "alone!" With that he grabbed her arm and began to drag her into the wellhouse, his eyes deteremined. Kagome struggled to break free, even though she knew it was futile. Inuyasha was strong despite that he was only half-demon.

When he had slammed the door on the well house, only then did he turn around to Kagome. He wasn't mad, but actually sad looking. "Do you really preferr Hojo over me?"

"Of course not, Inuyasha! I-I just thought I'd never see you again is all. I missed you even in the few hours we were apart." Kagome said, trying to remain calm.

"Do you really mean that?" Inuyasha asked, his left hadn, which he has held tightly shut, suddenly opened in surprise. Kagome saw five shards fall to the ground, scattering. She waited for Inuyasha to pick them up, but he diddn't.

Kagome nodded, "I really do mean that, and Inuyasha, where-how did you get those jewel shards?"

"Naraku." Inuyasha replied.

Suddenly Kagome remembered, "You're hurt! How bad is it anyway?"

"You do know you just changed the whole subject." Inuyasha said bluntly, "And its fine."

Kagome knew only too well that Inuyasha was lying. It had to have been bad for him to flinch from the wound. "Let me see it." she demanded.

"Its nothing! Just a claw mark from where a stupid demon cat that belonged to Sango's brother clawed me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sango's brother? But isn't he with Naraku? How did he get a demon cat? I never knew he had one..." Kagome said.

"Ask Sango and she'll tell you." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh? And where am I supposed to find Sango?" Kagome blurted out.

"Down the well, but back to why I wanted to talk to you. I want to know if you really love me? Why did you tell yoru friends that you hated me?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I didn't. I said that you were grouchy and stubborn." Kagome responded, "Which is the truth, Inuyasha, and you know it!"

"I thought you liked me..."

"How could I not?" Kagome said, smiling faintly.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE IN THERE?" Eri cut in.

"NO!" they both yelled back, glaring daggers at the well door. Then they turned back to their conversation.

"Can I stay here?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Inuyasha, but they needed the rest of the jewels, right? Kagome shook her head, "How many shards does Naraku have?"

"At least thirty or so, why?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly growing suspcious.

"He has the rest and Koga has five more. We have to get those, Inuyasha, get those shards, I'm leaving the jewel here." Kagome said.

"But you need at least one to get back through the well, _and_ now you're wanting to go back to fedual Japan?"

"Yes!" Kagome snapped. "Forget it if we're discovered, if youw ant to stay, then I'll let you stay!"

"Kagome! We aren't getting the rest of the shards. We can at least stay here for the next six months and then go back, kill Naraku and then everybody's happy."

"Yeah except me!" Kagome grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You want the jewel to become a full demon. Go ahead, but be prepared to never see me again!" Kagome spat, her tempor had changed faster than Inuyasha could swing Tenseigia.

Inuyasha knew she was right. But that couht returned. Did he really want to become a full demon? No. No he didn't, he loved Kagome, he didn't want to become a full demon anymore, he realized.

"No. No Kagome. I don't want to become a full demon anymore. I don't want to part from you." Inuyasha said. For the second time in the last fifteen minutes, Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly and then handed her the shards. "Take them I don't want them anymore.".

"Are you sure? Do you rwally want to do this?" Kagome asked, stunned.

"Positive." Inuyasha said, his face plastered with a big grin.

Kagome had never seen him smile like that, she had onyl seen it in battle, and his battle smile was a mean looking one, creul. Kagome smiled back and then looked back at the well house door as light flooded in on them. Before aqnyone could get used to the light, Kagome grabbed inuyasha's hand and forcfully tugged him down to the well an leapt.

Kagome was on the other side with Inuyasha, who looked startled. "Why did you come here?" he asked her.

"To say good-bye." Kagome said. Then she smirked, "And to get Koga's jewel shards."

"How on earth will you manage that?" Inuyasha looked startled.

"He likes me, doesn't he? Ask him for it-and please don't get jealous because it'll be a lie-and then I'll say I'll dump you and our group and go with him. I'm sure he can give up the five he's got, right?" Kaome said.

Inuyasha looked impressed. "Sure. Oh and, becasreful when you get out, Naraku's still about." Inuyasha wanred.

_This is so unlike Inuaysha!_ Kagome thought._ To warn me and not get angry with me because of any plan I miht have, or any doubt that it will fail. I think I like this Inuyasha even more!_

As they climbed out of the well, Sango and Shippo were looking off into space while Miroku was tapping his staff on the ground, fiddling around. "He should be back any minute now." Shippo breathed.

"Without Kagome." Sango sighed.

"What a tempor he'll be in!" Miroku said.

"And what a joyous modd he'll be in!" Iniuyasha said, his face displaying a ripple of surprise through the group. Clearly they hadn't seen him happy either.

"Inuyasha, are you sick?" Sango asked.

"You need bed rest!" Shippo commented.

"No he oesn't!" Kagome piped up, no one had noticed her for a few seconds. Then as she spoke, all eyes turned to her. Shippo's eyes lit up with joy, Sango, surpsie and happiness, Miroku's with an unknown light and surprise like Sangos' .No one had expected her to come.

"Are you coming back?" Shippo asked.

"No, I came to say...good-bye." Kagome hadn't realized how hard this was. How was she supposed to say good bye to best friends, and not even talk ot them for another full six months?

"Good-bye? Is that why Inuyasha is so happy? He knows your not coming back?" Shippo asked, his eyes miscvious and sad. To everyone's surpirse and alarm, Inuyasha ignored Shippo.

"I'm staying with Kagome!" he said.

"How is that cheerful? What about collecting the jewel shards?" Sango asked.

"I don't want the jewel anymore. Alls I wnat is Naraku dead and to stay with Kagome." Inuyasha answered, his mouth turning into a frown.

"What!" everyone but Kagome gasped.

"Do my ears decieve me?" Shippo asked.

"Did you really say you didn't want the jewel?" Miroku asked, stunned into disbelief.

"Yes."

"I guess we ouaghta' be going..." Kagome muttered suddenly.

"So soon?" Sango asked.

"Yes, we have very little time before my friends know that we had not left the well." Kagome said.

"Good-bye, then." Snago said, huggijng Kagome.

"Bye." she said. Instantly Kagome knew she would miss Sango and Shippo the most.

"Bye." Miroku said, shaking her hand and then did a nod with his head to Inuyasha.

""Goos-bye Kagome." Shippo cried as Kagome leapt down the well with Inuaysha. When they were on the other side, Kagome listened to see if anyone was around. It didn't appear that anyone was even nearby. She and Inuyasha climbed out, aware that both of them would have some explaining to do once found.

"Kagome!" came a sudden angry voice from the well house door. "Why did you go back? I told you to stay here!"

Both of them turned to see Kagome's mother looking at them both with atern eyes. "But-" Kagome started.

"No, Kagome! Inuyasha isn't supposed to be here and you know it!"

"Be here? How are you supposed to stop, huh? Are you goingt to try those little pieces of paper again?" Inuyasha asked smartly. Kagome couldn't help but laugh despite the predicument they were in. She remembered the time when she had first met Inuyasha. After shattering the Shikion No Tama, she only got one shard and then had gone home. Inuyasha had come after her and the shard. When he found them, he was covered in the spells that kept demons out. He had come through the well because he was half demons, believeing the spells were only little pieces of paper! She laughed again.

"No, I have a better plan, Inuyasha, if you don't go back!"

_This is so unlike mother..._Kagome thought._ Why is she being so strict?_ "Are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked, feeling worried for her mother.

"I'm fine! But you won't be!" Mother threatened.

"Actually, I think Ill be just fine." Inuyasha yawned. That made her even angier.

"Mom, please, I promised him he could stay." Kagome explained.

"Kagome, you didn't!" her asked, stunned.

"I did, I thought you'd let him." Kagome breathed.

Her mother sighed, "Fine. But Inuyasha," she shot him a glare, "Don't try anything stupid and change out of those clothes!"

With that she left. Kagome breathed in relief. "Glad that's over, I thought she was going to kick you down the well!"

"Nah, she's too weak." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Not with those wounds you have, she is-"

"Kagome! Where have you two been?" came a demanding voice.

Kagome sighed as Eri, Yuka, Ayume, and Kinye gave them both hard stares. "Been? Gone? What do you mean, we haven't been anywhere!" Inuyasha growled.

"Then here the heck did you go?" Eri demand.

"No where."

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" came a suddenly childish voice.

Kagome looked to see Sota coming. She groaned and ave his a feirce, angry stare. "Inuyasha? Isn't he that dog-demon who got killed long ago due to an arrow in the heart shot by Kikyo?" Yuka asked.

Kagome felt Inuyasa stiffen beside her. He didn't like to talk about Kikyo because he had believed she had killed him, but Naraku had made her believe that he had betrayed her and so she killed him.

"Wasn't that demon in love with Kikyo? Why did he kill her and she kill him? What a bad relationship!" Ayume laughed. "Glad there aren't any demons left!"

Inuyasha had stiffened even more. Kagome could sense his waves of anger and pain and wished she could shut her friends up. Suddenly she heard Inuyasha's kuncles cracked as he flexed his figures. "No demons huh?" he whsipered, but only Kagome heard him.

"Inuyasha, don't." She whispered under her breath.

"Hmm...If I remember correctly, Inuyasha was pinned to um...that tree!" Eri said, pointing to the very tree Inuyasha was pinned on. "Didn't you say that was the tree, Kagome, becauase you figured it out in you reading?"

"Oh um...yeah." Kagome looked surprised.

"But didn't he come back to life? Didn't Naraku kill him in the end?"

"I think so...Maybe he killed Naraku..."

"I feel sorry for them. They were never meant to be togeather. After all, that Inuyasha was a creep the way he attacked Kikyo and tried to steal the Shikion No Tama!" Kinye piped in.

"You know about i-"

"Is your boyfriend okay Kagome?" Yuka asked, cutting Eri off. Inuyasha's face was full of fury and on the verge of attacking.

Just as Kagome was about to tell him to calm down, he sprang at Kinye. Kagome couldn't help it. She yelled, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha sudenly fell to the ground, plunging into the concrete.

"Why you!" Inuyasha snarled.

"It was for your on good! You would have killed Kinye!" Kagome snapped.

"She would ave deserved it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Have it your way!" Kagome sighed. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Inuyasha was even further, forming a hole in the conrete. "Ow..." his dazed voice came from the hole. Suddenly he looked up, "Don't you thing Naraku did enough?" he snarled.

"Opps! I forgot, you're hurt!" Kagome gasped. Suddenly she was aware of the stares on her and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...Naraku? Kagome, you have a lot of eplaining to do!" Yuka snapped.

Kagome ignored them for the moment, "Inuyasha, what did you do with my first aid kit?"

"Shippo threw it at me, I threw it off in the woods." he mumbled.

"You threw it off in the-Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly flared. As Inuyasha climbed out of his own hole, he looked down at the rip in his kimono, it had little pieces of rock on it, and it was still bleeding.

He flinched as he bent over. "Did you say Sango's brother's demon cat did this to you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have Kirara ever cut you before?"

"No. She only fights demons."

"And how many shards did Naraku have in that demon cat?"

"Five."

"How big was it?"

"Taller than a tree."

"How long were its claws?"

"Long."

"Did it bite or claw you?"

"Clawed."

"Inuyasha! That wound is deeper than youthink! You _do_ need bed rest!"

"I do not!"

"Will you just tell us whats going on?" Eri snapped.

"Oh I guess, help me with Inuyasha and we can go inside-in my room-and I'll tell you everything."


End file.
